1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric clothes dryer and more particularly to an electric clothes dryer suitable for back flow prevention and accumulation prevention of the lint etc., which is generated from the clothes in a rotative drum, into a heater of a heat source apparatus side.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the conventional electric clothes dryer, a heat source apparatus having a heater has been installed around a plurality of hot air inhale ports 5 of a rotative drum which receives the clothes therein. The heater is installed at a rear portion side of the rotative drum. The electric clothes dryer having the above stated heat source apparatus structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60900/85.
According to the stirring motion of the clothes in the rotative drum, the ventilating air resistance at an exhaust air side of the rotative drum may increase, for example, due to the condition of the blinding phenomenon of a lint filter apparatus caused by no cleaning of the lint filter apparatus. The ventilating air, which flows commonly from the heat source apparatus side to the interior portion of the rotative drum side, however, flows backward from the interior portion of the rotative drum to the heat source apparatus side according to circumstances.
Then the lint etc. generated from the clothes in the rotative drum gets into the heat source apparatus side. The lint etc. attach to a heater in the heat source apparatus and are burned thereon, as a result the dryer gives out a foul smell. In addition to this, after the lint etc. may be accumulated in the interior portion of the heat source apparatus, the lint etc. are burned by heat of the heater in the heat source apparatus. When things come to the worst, there is the extremely serious problem that the lint may burst into flames and the flames reach into the interior portion of the rotative drum and as a result the clothes in the rotative drum start to burn.